


Coming Home

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: You’re flying to Austin to spend your first Christmas with Gen, Jared, and the kids.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for @like-a-bag-of-potatoes and @thing-you-do-with-that-thing 12 days of Christmas challenge. This is going to be a series and will be the second one I’m posting here. Not sure what I’m doing but I’m so excited for this. Thanks to @tngrayson for beta reading!

You leaned back into your seat as the first Christmas Song began to play from your headphones. Gen had made you this playlist especially for the flight to Texas so it didn’t really surprise you when the first song was “Driving Home for Christmas”. The meaning behind it was clear and made you smile to yourself. Only a few hours left and you would see her, Jared and the kids again. You couldn’t wait.

 

This would be the first time you would be spending the Pre-Christmas time with them and the thought made you happy beyond everything. You loved Christmas and the time before it and you were glad to share it with them. 

 

The next song on the playlist was “All I want for Christmas is you” from Mariah Carey and you had to smirk. The song reminded you of the last text messaged you have gotten from Jared where he quoted this song to you to be romantic. That was not the only song he quoted but the only one that made you blush and giggle.

 

You sighed to yourself as you looked out the window. You missed them a lot these last few months. It was hard not to be with them and the kids but your work was not leaving you any other choice. You talked over the phone and skyped a lot but it just wasn’t the same. Jared and Gen always tried to convince you to move in with them but you just weren’t ready yet. Even though you three were together over a year now, it wasn’t so easy for your to leave your life completely behind you and start a new one with them. If you were honest with yourself you were scared. Living with them was different than visiting them every few months.

 

You sighed again and tried to ban these thoughts from your mind and willed yourself to concentrate on the next song playing on your headphones. It wouldn't do you any good to overthink this. You wanted to enjoy the time you had with Gen and Jared and the kids. These thoughts would ruin that for you and you wouldn’t let them. Besides you had already set a few things into motion. Now it was just time for you to wait and see how it would turn out.

 

Closing your eyes, you tried to gain a few hours of sleep. It was still a long way until you would be landing in Austin.

 

The plane landed and you tried to rein in your excitement about finally being here. Exiting and  collecting your luggage took almost too much time for you, but you finally made your way out of the terminal. Your gaze almost immediately landed on Jared which wasn’t a surprise. He had such a presence that he drew almost everyone’s eyes in the room to him. His height was just an added bonus to that.

 

You had to smile as you saw that he was chatting to two girls. Probably fans who asked for a photo with him. Shaking your head, you made your way over to them and just caught how the girls said goodbye and thanked him for the photos. He waved them off and watched them go for a few moments before sighing. 

 

“Hey, big guy,” you addressed him and he turned around.

 

“Y/N!” he exclaimed excited and drew you into his arms for a tight hug. 

 

You laughed as your arms circled his waist and you pressed your face to his chest. He smelled so good, you couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“I missed you,” Jared said as he pressed a kiss to your hair. 

 

“Missed you too,” you responded and loosened the hug a bit to look at his face. His eyes shone with happiness and his smile could have lit up a whole room. Warmth spread through your body with the knowledge that you had that effect on him.

 

Jared leaned down without saying anything else and gave you a chaste kiss on the lips. You kind of wished that you could deepen it but you know you shouldn’t make a scene at the airport. The world knew that your were in a relationship with Gen and Jared but that was not a reason to give them a show. There were bound to be people watching and taking photos. It came with the status of a celebrity. Nothing was really a private moment.

 

You finally let each other go after a few moments and Jared grabbed your suitcase, ready to lead you out of the airport. Your arms found their way around his waist and he put his around your shoulders. 

 

“Gen with the kids?” you asked.

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah. They wanted to come but we convinced them it would be best to help their mum with the last preparations for your stay. Less attention that way for us here.”

 

“Do I want to know what they are preparing?”

 

“It’s nothing bad. I promise.”

 

You chuckled. “I trust your word. I’m so glad to be here. The last few months were hard.”

 

“I know what you mean,” he responded and pressed another kiss to your hair. “It was hard for us too.”

 

You sighed and grabbed his hand lying on your shoulder. 

 

“But I’m here now and I’m so excited to spend the Pre-Christmas time with you. Be prepared for over the top Christmas preparations and cheer.”

 

Jared chuckled. “We are, don’t worry.”

 

You excited the airport and he lead you over to the car. You couldn’t wait to see Gen and the kids. Hopefully they would be as excited as you.

 

The End


End file.
